Nuevas Luces
by Kixa
Summary: La guerra en el mundo mágico está a punto de empezar y todo a cambiado...¿todo? Nuevas luces alumbran Hogwarts (sexto año)R-Hr y otras


Hola!!!!!!! me llamo Kixa y éste es el primer fic que publico aquí, espero no decepcionaros nn y antes de empezar nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertence y no gano dinero con esto.  
Todos a leer!!!!  
  
**Nuevas Luces**  
  
**Capítulo 1: El final del verano**  
  
La débil luz del amanecer se colaba silenciosa entre las persianas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place creando una sensación de paz y armonía que llegaba a cualquier rincón de la habitación, donde un chico de cabellos negros dormía inquieto a pesar de todo.  
  
-¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS!.  
  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry...  
  
-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!.  
  
-Es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
  
-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo...  
  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.  
  
-¡¡HARRY!!...¡¡HARRY VAMOS DESPIERTA!!-exclamó un chico pelirrojo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Aaaah!!!!... Ron... me has asustado.  
  
-Je je lo siento...oye ¿Estás bien?.  
  
-Sí...sí...era sólo... bueno eso da igual ¿ocurre algo?.  
  
-Sí, algo pasa abajo, Fred y George me han dicho que hay una reunión de la orden ¿No quieres verlo?.  
  
-¿Una reunión?... ¿Estás seguro?.  
  
-Sí, no para de llegar gente ¡Venga vamos!.  
  
Ambos chicos bajaron corriendo al salón, en donde pudieron ver a una treintena de personas, todas ellas cubiertas por grandes capas negras que les ocultaban el rostro.  
  
-¿Quienes serán?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-No lo sé-respondió Harry- ¿Porqué llevarán esas capas?.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!!!!!!!-preguntó con un gran grito la señora Weasley.  
  
-Mamá...eh...¡hola!-empezó a decir Ron.  
  
-¡¡No me interrumpas Ronald Weasley!!-exclamó la señora Weasley-Vosotros dos no deberíais estar aquí, subir a vuestro cuarto a cambiaros y bajáis a desayunar a la cocina ¿ha quedado claro?.  
  
-Sí señora Weasley- dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí mamá-dijo Ron con una leve expresión de terror en los ojos.  
  
Los dos chicos subieron a su cuarto obedientes pero con una pequeña sensación de rencor hacia la señora Weasley por no dejarles ver lo que pasaba en el salón.  
  
-Eso ha sido muy raro ¿No te parece?-Preguntó Ron-Mi madre nos ha echado en cuanto nos ha visto ¿Qué estará pasando ahí abajo?.  
  
-Debe de ser una reunión muy importante... y muy secreta-dijo Harry en un tono que detectaba algo de preocupación.  
  
Cuando los dos chicos estuvieron vestidos y aseados bajaron a la cocina, donde pudieron observar que estaba más vacía de lo normal. Las únicas personas que estaban allí eran Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George que estaban todos alrededor de lo que parecían una orejas extensibles.  
  
-Hola ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-Estáis espiando...pero si lo tenemos prohibido.  
  
-Por favor hermano, cómo nos acusas de algo tan feo-dijo Fred en un tono melodramático.  
  
-Sí, eso nos ofende...no estamos espiando...simplemente estamos...haciendo un experimento para...-empezó a decir George.  
  
-Bueno y qué si estamos espiando, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a enterarnos de qué trata esa reunión-interrumpió Ginny a George con cierto brillo en los ojos.  
  
-Tranquila hermanita... cómo se nota que hemos sido nombrada prefecta, eh?-dijo Ron dandole pequeños codazos a su hermana.  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver Ron-dijo Hermione- Yo estoy con Ginny, tenemos derecho a saber lo que está pasando.  
  
-Vaaaaale... lo siento.  
  
- Eso está mejor- dijo Hermione.  
  
De todos era sabido que entre Ron y Hermione había algo, algo que no acababa de salir a la luz, pero que poco a poco iba aflorando sin que ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de ello, aún así todo había cambiado al finalizar el quinto curso en Hogwarts. Ante la inminente guerra habían tenido que entrenar muy duro, más incluso que con el ED (Ejército de Dumbledore) y entre ellos dos había cada vez más complicidad.  
-Shhhhhhh!! cayaos un momento creo que oigo algo- dijo George.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny con la voz temblorosa.  
  
-Hemos perdido la señal... Habrán hechizado la habitación- dijo George.  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Que poco confían en la gente!- dijo Fred claramente ofendido.  
  
-¿Me pregunto por qué será?- dijo Ron levantando una ceja.  
  
Más de treinta personas entraron ordenadas a una gran sala rectangular en cuyo centro había una espectacular mesa redonda decorada con un brillante fénix. El grupo de personas tomaron asiento dejando a un único miembro de pie, éste era Remus J. Lupin el brillante ex-profesor de DCAO en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que abandonó su puesto docente por el único incoveniente de ser un hombre lobo.  
  
-Bienvenidos, me alegro de que nos hayamos podido reunir todos a pesar de los horribles sucesos ocurridos recientemente- dijo Remus mientras una ligera sombra de tristeza cruzaba por un momento su mirada- Bueno... eh... vamos a empezar... el primer y único punto del tema que nos ocupa hoy es la seguridad que vamos a establecer en puntos estratégicos de las zonas en donde es más probable el ataque de Voldemort.  
  
Un murmullo se hizo en la sala poniendo aún más nervioso al licántropo.  
  
-Por favor amigos les pido un poco de silencio- esta vez fue Albus Dumbledore quien levantó la voz- si no te importa Remus te sustituiré durante un momento.  
  
-En absoluto Albus- dijo Remus aliviado.  
  
-Bien, comencemos con los puestos de guardia en el centro de Londres.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Vamos chicos!!!!-exclamó la señora Weasley- ¡¡¡¡tenemos que irnos ya!!!!.  
  
-¡¡¡Ya vamos mamá!!!- dijo Ron- en serio no entiendo por qué tenemos que irnos al Callejon Diagon precisamente ahora que están en mitad de la reunión.  
  
-¿De verdad que no lo entiendes?- dijo Harry en tono burlón.  
  
Todos se reunieron en la cocina dispuestos a ir a comprar todo el material necesario para empezar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, su sexto curso. Al llegar al Callejón Diagon la señora Weasley y Ginny se fueron derechas hacia Flourish y Blotts ya que este era el año en que Ginny tenía los TIMO así que tenía que comprar un montón de libros. Mientras, los tres amigos pudieron dar un tranquilo paseo por el callejón.  
  
-Bueno chicos ¿os apetece un helado?- preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry.  
  
-Sí ... o tal vez podemos ir a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch... ¿qué dices Harry?...¿Harry?.  
  
-¿Eh? a sí claro... donde queráis...a mí me da igual.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron con preocupación ante la respuesta de su amigo. Sabían de sobra que si a Harry se le daba algo mal era mentir y esta no iba a ser la primera vez que sus mejores amigos se dieran cuenta de ello.  
  
-Perfecto, entonces ya tenemos cubiertos los alrededores de Azkaban- dijo Remus que había vuelto a su puesto inicial de orador- Bien, entonces nos queda Hogwarts, para que no haya ningún problema he pensado, y creo que es lo más acertado, cubrir tanto el exterior como el interior del colegio.  
  
-El interior ¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Tonks que llevaba el pelo de color azul eléctrico recogido en una coleta.  
  
-Pues que vamos a poner vigilantes de incógnito en el colegio, tanto profesores, entre los cuales me incluyo, como alumnos.  
  
-Espera un momento Remus ¿te refieres a Potter y sus amigos? Porque no me parece la idea más adecuada-intervino Ojoloco Moody-de hecho es a ellos a los que hay que proteger. No podemos exponerles a ese peligro así por las buenas.  
  
-Eso es Moody, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero no me refería a ellos.  
  
-¿Entonces a quién?-preguntó Tonks impaciente.  
  
-Sarah Turner-dijo Remus mientras que un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala.  
  
-¿Estás seguro Remus? No ponemos en duda la capacidad de Sarah pero ¿crees que será capaz de hacerlo sola?-dijo Tonks preocupada  
  
-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a estar sola-una voz que provenía del umbral de la puerta exaltó a los presentes.  
  
Una serie de murmullos acompañó a la misteriosa joven hasta que tomó asiento al lado de Remus. "Sarah Turner no me lo puedo creer", "sí es ella", "¿la hija de John Turner?"  
  
-Damas y caballeros les presento a Sarah Turner.  
  
-Hola a todos ¿cómo os va?-dijo la joven haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.  
  
La voz de Ojoloco Moody se alzó en el aire ante la atenta mirada de todos los asistentes.  
  
-Yo tengo una pregunta ¿qué ha querido decir con eso de que no estará sola?  
  
-Pues que la acompañarán dos brujas más. Alyssa Mckenzie y Mary Patterson, así tendremos cubierta toda la zona interior de Hogwarts, las chicas ingresarán en el colegio como tres alumnas nuevas, nadie sabrá quienes son excepto los profesores y Dumbledore. Su misión será impedir posibles ataques en Hogwarts y proteger a Harry.  
  
Los presentes intercambiaron miradas indecisas durante unos momentos antes de que Dumbledore tomara la palabra de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno amigos, ha llegado la hora de votar, la seguridad de Hogwarts está en vuestras manos. Quien esté a favor de que la señoritas Turner, Mckenzie y Patterson ocupen ese puesto de vigilancia que levanten la mano por favor.  
  
Después de unos momentos de reflexión general treinta manos se elevaron en el aire en señal de aprobación.  
  
-Bien...voto unánime, señorita Turner vaya avisando a sus amigas, mañana se marchan a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore con un sonrisa.  
  
-Sí señor.  
  
-Amigos, con esto acabamos la reunión de hoy, esperamos los informes de todos los agentes dentro de una semana, hasta entonces buena suerte a todos.  
  
Todos los agentes abandonaron la habitación mientras que Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore y Sarah se quedaban en sus sitios.  
  
-En fin...eh...enhorabuena...supongo- dijo Tonks con voz titubeante mientras se dirigía a la salida.  
  
-Gracias Tonks-dijo Sarah entre risas.  
  
-Bueno yo también me tengo que marchar ya, hay que preparar todo para el nuevo curso, Sarah te veré mañana con tus compañeras.  
  
-Gracias por todo Alb... Señor.  
  
Mientras Tonks y Dumbledore abandonaban la sala Remus miró a Sarah.  
  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti lo sabes ¿no?- dijo Remus mientras se iban dirigiendo hacia la salida.  
  
-Sí, algo intuyo.  
  
-Lo haréis muy bien.  
  
-Gracias Rem... oye ¿qué ocurre allí?- dijo Sarah señalando a la calle.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer, mira que no poder volver al cuartel con los polvos flu, voy a matar a Remus ya le tengo dicho que no fabrique las pociones en la chimenea que se estropea, pero me hace caso, claro que noooooo-decía la señora Weasley entre dientes.  
  
-¿Así que nos toca volver andando? perfecto-dijo Ron poniendo cara de desesperación.  
  
-Tranquilo, llegaremos en seguida- le dijo Hermione para consolarle.  
  
Harry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos: ¿Qué estaría pasando en la reunión? ¿Tendría que ver con la muerte de Sirius? ¿Por qué no contarían con él? ¿Le considerarían un estorbo?  
  
-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Ron  
  
-¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAIS YA DE PREGUNTARME SI ESTOY BIEN?!!!-dijo Harry y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo dejando al resto detras de él.  
  
Harry corría sin rumbo, desconcertado y triste a la vez. Sirius estaba muerto y ahora se sentía más sólo que nunca ¿por qué a él? ¿por qué no le pasaba a otra persona que no fuera él?. En ese momento un sensación de frío glacial invadió el cuerpo de Harry y una serie de pensamientos y pesadillas volaron por su cabeza. Cinco dementores rodearon a Harry y le empezaron a arrebatar su alma, hasta que Harry reaccionó.  
  
-¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!-dijo Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero no apareció nada  
  
Sirius está muerto, ahora estoy solo ¿Por qué no dejo que todo acabe?. Y en ese momento una voz sonó en la lejanía.  
  
-¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!  
  
De repente un águila plateada surcó los aires y espantó a los dementores que rodeaban a Harry. Ron y Hermione, que habían salido corriendo detrás de Harry fueron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.  
  
-¡¡HARRY!! ¿Estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?-le dijo un muy asustado Ron.  
  
-¿La habéis visto?- preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿El qué?-dijo Hermione con temor.  
  
-Ese águila.  
  
Los tres amigos se miraron y luego miraron a su alrededor, estaban absolutamente solos en la calle.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo espero que os haya gustado y si es asi pues mandarme reviews POR FAVOR Hasta pronto (espero) nn Kixa 


End file.
